It's the End of the World as We Know It
by healerkou
Summary: When a mysterious new "demon" shows up, the Inu-gang will find themselves wondering, "Why is it so loud?" "What's this strange light?" and "Who the hell are you?"


**It's The End of the World as We Know It  
**_And I Feel Fine_

**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_ is by Rumiko Takahashi. I have only borrowed her characters for my own profane amusement.**

* * *

Naraku felt the disturbance in the air before he heard the noise. 

Looking up, the demon saw a strange round object hovering in the sky above him. He didn't know if it was perhaps another demon, but whatever it was, it was loud.

Naraku grimaced and made a decision. "Kagura, take care of that…thing."

Kagura nodded slightly and produced a giant white feather, which she sat on and began to float up into the sky and above the trees.

"Hey, you!" She called to the object, when she became level with it. She took out one of her fans and opened it. "You're a nuisance, so I'm going to blow you away!"

The object, of course, did not respond. It simply continued to hover loudly.

Kagura glared at it, since she did so love a good verbal ribbing from her opponents, and it wasn't satiating her need for pre-battle banter.

"Fine, then," she said, "Goodbye."

The demon of wind began to cast a spell, but barely got the first syllable out of her mouth before the object suddenly turned, pointing a spotlight at her, then blew her out of the sky.

* * *

"What the hell was THAT?" yelled Inuyasha, the forever disgruntled half-demon. 

"I don't know," answered Kagome, the priestess from 500 years in the future.

"It came from the West. Maybe we should head that way to take a look?" Suggested Miroku, the monk with wandering hands and many other bad habits, too plentiful to name.

"But we just came from that way!" Complained Shippo, the little fox demon who was only a kid.

"A disturbance that big could be Naraku," reasoned Sango, the logical demon slayer who was only illogical when it involved the aforementioned bad monk.

"Mew," said Kirara, who couldn't really say much else since she was just a cat demon.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "We'll go back. A display of power so great that we could see the light from here may have something to do with Naraku. We can't take the chance."

The group turned around and headed back down the path they were on, and into the woods.

* * *

"Kagura," said Naraku, standing over her looking quite annoyed. "Get up." 

"What…happened?" groaned a very dizzy Kagura. Her kimono was ripped, her hair was a mess, and her fans were demolished.

"You were defeated," Naraku simply stated.

"Defeated? I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember going up against the giant, noisy, hovering demon?" Naraku cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No. What demon are you talking about? I know of no such demon."

Naraku turned away from Kagura, offering her no help. "You must have hit your head," he said, and walked away.

"Wait, please!" She called after him. "Who are you, what's my name, and where is this place?"

Naraku stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

"Damn, it's so LOUD!" Inuyasha had been complaining for the past half hour. His hands were pressed firmly against his little fuzzy dog ears, and yet it was apparently not helping his problem. 

The noise was annoying Shippo and Kirara too, but they weren't going to bitch about it the whole time like some half-demons who shall remain nameless.

To the humans in the group, the sound was just a hum, but it seemed to get louder with each step they took.

Finally, the group reached a clearing and even the humans were subjected to the noise of the flying object. They clasped their hands over their ears and yelled to each other.

"What is it?" Kagome yelled to Miroku, who could only read her lips.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" He screamed.

"Who are you calling a whore?" Kagome screamed back and slapped him.

"BEFORE! BEFORE!"

"WHAT?" Sango broke in, unable to tell what the hell her friends were even talking about.

"Enough!" Inuyasha finally said, and unsheathed his sword, Tessaiga.

The sword grew into it's large "demon's tooth" form and Inuyasha wasted no time in yelling his attack, the "Kaze no Kizu."

Before the magical burst of wind and energy could hit the object, however, a spotlight turned on Inuyasha and blew up the ground under his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to him.

Being half-demon, Inuyasha was only half conscious. Before he succumbed to the darkness, however, he looked up into the brown eyes of a pretty girl with black hair and said…

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
